


Like an Old Married Couple

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, Pre-Season/Series 15, Tucker is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: Tucker teases Grif about Simmons, and Grif teases Tucker about Wash. It turns out they're both right.
Relationships: Dexter Grif & Lavernius Tucker, Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 123





	1. Grimmons

The bases Kimball gave them on Iris were amazing.

Of course, in Grif's eyes, even more amazing was the stock of food in their kitchens. He could raid Red Team's fridge and pantry for snacks whenever he wanted, much to his teammates'—and especially Simmons'—annoyance. Simmons was tired of being woken up just because Grif got a craving in the middle of the night. So Grif started eating his post-dinner snacks a little earlier, and at Tucker's invitation, he started eating them over at Blue Base.

Grif liked the extra snacking he could do without his teammates knowing, and Tucker simply enjoyed the company. Blue Team had been pretty happy, all things considered, but it still felt kinda off, being with Caboose and the others without… well, without Church.

So it was easier to spend time with Grif.

They were rewatching one of their favorite shows when Grif glanced at the clock with a yawn.

"I should probably go back," Grif said. "It's getting late."

"No way, we're almost at the best episode!"

"Just go on without me. I think the food coma's starting to sink in." He paused, thinking of his overparticular teammate. "Besides, if I get back too late, Simmons will definitely find some reason to lecture me again."

"Man, you guys are like an old married couple."

Grif let out an abrupt laugh. He turned so Tucker wouldn't see his smile. "No we're not."

"Yeah you are, dude. You argue all the time."

"Pfft. If that's all it takes, then you and Wash must be married too."

Tucker's head snapped in Grif's direction. "What?"

"You heard me. You and Wash. Married."

"Dude, that's bullshit. You know I'm into the ladies."

"So am I, asshole. You ever heard of being bi?"

"Yeah, but that's not- I mean I'm not- I'm into chicks, man! CHICKS!"

"Hey, no need to get so defensive."

"Wha- _You're_ defensive!"

Grif smirked. "Wow, Tucker. Real smooth. Now if you're done with all those ironclad comebacks, I'm going back to my base."

"Yeah, go home to your husband," Tucker called as Grif walked away.

Grif didn't bother trying to argue. It just wasn't worth the effort. Besides, Tucker wasn't _entirely_ wrong about his relationship with Simmons.

When Grif made it inside and saw his boyfriend sitting on his bed reading, his expression immediately softened. "Hey, nerd."

"Hey, cockbite." Simmons didn't look up, but Grif could see the smile on his face.

Grif let out a relaxed sigh as he settled in next to Simmons and leaned on his shoulder. Simmons finally looked at him then—at the peaceful smile he'd grown to love. Setting his book aside, Simmons placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. When he drew back to find a big dopey grin on Grif's face, he leaned in to cover that grin with another kiss.

They moved in unison, both of them used to the same rhythm of motion. They shifted further onto the bed with their arms wrapped around each other. Grif broke the kiss only to plant more kisses down Simmons' jawline, smiling at the shaky gasp that escaped the maroon-clad soldier.

"Hey, Simmons," Grif said, nuzzling his boyfriend's neck.

"Yeah?"

"You ever think about getting married?"

Simmons jerked backward so suddenly that Grif had to grab the bedframe to catch himself.

" _Grif,_ " Simmons whined, "you can't just _say_ something like that!"

Grif couldn't help but laugh. "Relax," he said. "I'm just saying. It is a possibility, right?"

"I…" Simmons shifted, looking away. "I mean, yeah, I've thought about it a little."

"You have?"

"Well, I guess I haven't thought about _getting_ married as much as _being_ married. I always kinda imagined it would be like…" He looked at Grif again—at their legs still resting against each other. "Well, like _this_ ," he said, gesturing between them. "Like all these little moments we spend together, except… forever."

Grif smiled. "Forever," he repeated. "I could get used to that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Grif leaned forward. "I'm already used to _this_."

He kissed Simmons, slowly this time. He brought his hand up to his boyfriend's cheek, fingertips touching cold metal while his palm felt the warmth of Simmons' flushed skin. Simmons placed his hand over Grif's and intertwined their fingers, slowly bringing it away from his face before he gently pushed Grif back.

"Wait," Simmons said. "This isn't a proposal, is it?"

Grif laughed. "No, that's all on you, Simmons. And you better make it super romantic. I'm talking _big_ -"

" _Grif._ "

"Okay, okay," Grif said, his laughter dying down. "I guess you can't really make it a spectacle if no one's supposed to know about us."

Simmons raised his eyebrows. It was the first time either of them had brought up their agreement since they'd made it. Sure, they were in a comfortable and happy romantic relationship, but no one else could know. They'd kept it that way for years.

And yet.

"Hey," Simmons said. "Do you think we should tell them?"

"We should _definitely_ tell them."

It was more enthusiasm than Simmons would've expected, but he wasn't about to question it.

"So, how are we doing this?" Simmons asked. "Should we just bring it up next time we're all together?"

Grif grinned. "I have a better idea," he said. "Let's start with Tucker."


	2. Tuckington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif and Simmons give Tucker that little extra push he needs to confront his feelings for Wash.

Grif was hanging out with Tucker at Blue Base again when Simmons stopped by.

"Hey Grif, you there?" he called from the door, and when he saw Grif lounging on the sofa, his face lit up with a smile. He made his way over and planted a kiss right on his boyfriend's lips.

And Tucker's jaw _dropped_.

Grif gave his aqua friend a sideways glance, laughing as he gently pushed Simmons away. "Oh yeah, you were right," he said. "Simmons is totally in love with me."

" _What?_ " Tucker shrieked.

"Yup. He's my boyfriend," Simmons said, curling his fingers between Grif's. "You know, it feels nice to finally say that out loud."

At that point, Tucker's eyes were practically widened to full circles. " _WHAT?_ "

"I hope you and Wash get to experience this too," Grif chimed in with a grin.

That seemed to get Tucker back to his senses. He glanced around frantically. "Dude, will you quit it? Someone might hear you!"

"What, worried someone will question your heterosexuality?"

Tucker didn't respond. In fact, he looked kinda… _nervous_.

"Wait," Simmons said. "You actually are, aren't you?"

"No! I told you, it's not like that! Wash is just… he's just…"

Another voice spoke up before Tucker could finish. "I'm what?"

And there he was. Washington himself, standing at the bottom of the stairs in gray sweatpants and a T-shirt that looked way too good on his chiseled frame.

"Wash!" Tucker squeaked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Um, just now? I came to see what you were yelling about."

Grif laughed. "Come on, Simmons. Let's give these two some alone time."

The couple headed out the door, and Wash eyed them curiously as they left.

"Hold on," he said with a smile. "Were Grif and Simmons just holding hands?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it finally happened," Tucker said distantly.

"Good for them." Wash's smile vanished as he turned his attention back to Tucker. "I would've expected you to be more excited."

"Yeah, well." Tucker hung his head and put his hands in the pocket of his teal hoodie. He didn't look up until he felt the sofa shift under a new weight. Then Wash was right there next to him, gazing intently at Tucker as if he was the only person who mattered in the whole world.

And Tucker was utterly smitten.

"Wash, can I- can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"No, I mean… can we talk about… something important?"

"Oh." Wash gave him a reassuring smile, which did nothing to calm the pounding in his chest. "Of course, Tucker. You know you can tell me anything."

"Right…" Tucker bit his lip before opening his mouth to speak again, but he couldn't find the words. After spending all night thinking—about Wash, about… _feelings_ —he still couldn't piece together what he wanted to say.

Fortunately, there were other ways to express what he felt.

"You know what? Fuck it." Before he could lose his nerve, Tucker brought a hand up to the back of Wash's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It wasn't the most graceful of kisses. Wash gasped at the sudden movement, his parted lips landing sloppily against Tucker's. But Tucker didn't care. He didn't care if they were both guys, either. He was finally doing it. He was finallykissing Agent Washington. And Tucker… kinda liked him.

But Wash didn't kiss back.

When Tucker let go, backing away, he found Wash gaping at him, still hunched over from being pulled down to the kiss.

"Shit," Tucker said. "Shit. Shit, I- _Shit_!"

Slowly, Wash recovered from his shock, sitting up straighter as he watched Tucker fumble for something to say, looking practically anywhere but at him. Then Wash's hands found Tucker's, and Tucker's panicked eyes found instant solace in the warmth of Wash's smile.

When they kissed again, it was completely different from the sudden, awkward impact of before. This time, Wash's lips moved against Tucker's fluidly, and when Tucker scooted closer, Wash peppered the side of his face with more kisses.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Wash whispered in his ear, and Tucker could swear his heart skipped a beat.

"H-how come you never said anything?"

Wash chuckled, leaning back to look Tucker in the eye. "Because you're _you_? I mean, I don't think I've ever met anyone else who talks so much about 'picking up chicks.'"

"Okay, that's fair."

"I also… didn't wanna push any boundaries. I know I already screwed up being your leader once, and I wasn't about to mess it up again by selfishly taking advantage of you."

Tucker grinned. "Baby, when you're with me, you can be as selfish as you want. Bow chicka-"

"I'm serious!" Wash gave Tucker a light shove, but laughed in spite of himself.

"So am I," Tucker said.

"Of course you are." Wash brought his hand up to the side of Tucker's face, brushing his thumb against his cheek. "I really like you."

Suddenly, the exuberant confidence behind Tucker's grin wavered. But then he smiled again, this time more earnest and loving than Wash had ever seen him.

"Yeah," Tucker said. "I like you too."

Then he leaned forward and pulled Wash in for another kiss.


End file.
